


It's Not Over

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Like the Iris in bloom, there was hope. Hope that the outlook on life itself is not as bleak as it appears. The war is over, but his history was far from over.





	It's Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for Uchiha week 2018 and this was the first day of it with the prompt being: I mourn your absence/ Cure for a broken heart/ Regrets.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_How do you actually recover? What is recovery supposed to feel like anyway?_

Sasuke stood in the remains of what was supposed to be the cemetery of the Uchiha clan. He was alone. Truly the last of the Uchiha bloodline. If isolation needed a persona, he would vouch for the role wholeheartedly. He was just a shell, his family and home were now fragments  of his memories. The faces he once knew were never coming back, and this- this was all he had now. This was the reward for everything he had to endure and suffer through.

_Small graves decorated with the forest floor._

He felt nauseous being around people. The rage and bitterness burned as it was not consoled. Nothing consoled him anymore.   
Not Sakura, not Kakashi-sensei, not even Naruto…

All he does with his time is train and linger. Dwelling in this cemetery until his body deemed it necessary to satisfy hunger. This was his life now.  _Hallow. Empty. Inconsolable._

That was until, he noticed something new by one of the graves.

An Iris. Laying placidly by the grave to decorate it. He didn’t put that there,  _who did?_

One Iris became two, then five, and soon enough all the graves were decorated. Who on earth could be doing this?  _Why_  in the world would someone be doing this? He would soon find the answer to his questions, when he found  _her_  there.

Yamanaka Ino was there, lining the flowers along the graves early in the morning while replacing the dying ones. He never actually paid her any attention, nor gave her the time of day. And yet? Here she was doing such a selfless gesture.

Naturally, she was startled when she realized Sasuke was there watching her. There was no use in trying to save face.

“The Iris, is a symbol of hope.” Ino explained as she cradled a few in her hands. “Depending on the colors, some can represent valor, or cherished friendships, or-”

“Why are you doing this?”

His tone was not mad, rather confused and possibly concerned. Still Ino was not able to hide her embarrassment. “Why? Honestly, I just wanted to help. And, I remotely know about you and your troubles…” She began. “Stupid really, but I didn’t want you to be sad when you come to mourn those who have passed away. I- lost my father and teacher during the war, and I wanted to bawl my eyes out… But I know they wouldn’t want me to be sad forever.”

She watched for a moment, as Sasuke could only maintain a neutrally cold stare. “Ah, but I’m rambling on like some teacher. I’m sorry if you don't like this. I’ll stop-”

“Don’t... It’s- soothing.”  He replied.

The statement seemed so out of character for the both of them, yet Ino still smiled. “I’m glad.” 

She even continued to do so faithfully, decorating the graves when the Iris were in season. The more he would watch her, the more placid the atmosphere became. Eventually, one morning _he was lining the graves with her_! For a month straight, this was a small bonding ritual between the two of them.

Sasuke knew that was gone could never be forgotten. Everything that has been done cannot simply be erased from his mind. That was deeply rooted into his soul, and it was a truth he couldn’t turn away from. However, after a month, he slowly started to remember that it doesn’t have to be so painful. That he doesn’t have remain and immerse in his suffering anymore.

Like the Iris in bloom, there was hope. Hope that the outlook on life itself is not as bleak as it appears. The war is over, but his history was far from over.


End file.
